conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Future World Events 2011
So. What's the capital of North China? Woogers - talk ( ) 17:18, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I believe the capital is Beijing. BTW I am not sure what just happened. So, the ROC now owns the NPRC and is making it democratic, and the SPRC is going to turn into the Cantonese Republic and be democratic? Or what? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) That's funny, because Beijing City is one of the eight unspecified provinces I bargained for in exchange for reinstating the RoC in North China. I now rule the world, effective January 1, 2011. Woogers - talk ( ) 21:33, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Nanjing was their former capital, formerly nanking. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:07, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh my, I'm just now fully realizing how huge Inner Mongolia is. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:36, January 5, 2011 (UTC) The Ice Caps Are Melting A dead child's body struck by an airplane in a previously burnt out napalmed Nuuk is just the beginning based on my predictions for tonight's events. All current events will be reverted in the end due to direct violation of the rules. I am just buzzed and in the mood for lulz. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:51, January 12, 2011 (UTC) wat. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:29, January 12, 2011 (UTC) You missed it. Woogers - talk ( ) 14:36, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Libya Just get out. Easy and simple. The message you send is, "OIS nations can't take care of themselves." And in good intent or not, it is violation of international law. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 15:58, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I shoot down two fighter jets that were going around bombing civilian protesters and OIS decides to genocide an entire country of 250 million people and start World War 4? Don't pull a stupid stunt like that again. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:01, February 22, 2011 (UTC) wow i saw that lol i was gonna glass libya kkthxbai KITTYKAITI :3 16:06, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Shooting down a couple planes is one thing. Destroying the treaty that saved the world from nuclear war is another. Also, the purpose isn't to commit genocide, it's to destroy the Everetti state and replace it with one that doesn't blatantly and purposely violate international law. I'm going to let you revert your actions and instead peacefully suggest a crackdown by OIS, or face war. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 21:04, February 22, 2011 (UTC) That's funny coming from OIS, an organization that has made it a trademark skill to violate international law and commit atroscities and then in response to the shooting down of two fighter jets committing further international crimes, attempt to commit nuclear genocide of 250 million civilians to further it's imperialist eastern corrupt ideologies. Not even counting your whole post that was some sort of voodoo magic doomsday weapon of godly power blatantly ignoring all reality and disregarding all FW rules. If OIS does not want to be raped by a series of cyber based, EMP and fusion attacks, I suggest it grow a pair and STFU about to war criminal fighter pilots. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:17, February 23, 2011 (UTC) All of you all chill. How about this: *Secret PSF agents can help push along protests on the ground *OIS can issue a resolution ordering the Libyans to stop shooting on their own, and failing that: *Upon the realization that he is mentally unstable, OIS forces al-Gaddafi to step down, and be replaced by a UN-backed interim government until elections take place *The military is reformed under a modern command and control system, where the military is led by a civilian who reports directly to the head of government *Have elections take place in a month, and have Everetti and Israeli observers on hand to ensure that the election is free and fair *Have those same observers, along with OIS observers to ensure that al-Gaddafi, or anyone related to him or his regime never take power again *Avert World War for the second year in a row *Stop provoking and/or insulting one another Woogers - talk 03:05, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Operation Save Libya :P -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Nuclear Meltdown Don't worry about the electricity, there are other priorities. Woogers - talk 23:31, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Well while an aircraft carrier is already there deploying supplies, helicopter support for rescue and aid troops, plug it into your grid and provide energy for rescue workers. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:51, March 13, 2011 (UTC) No, what I'm saying is is that I don't need electricity. I just need the search and rescue part. The electricity shortage is not so drastic where aid operations can't take place. As soon as this whole nuclear meltdown fear passes, I can turn the power back on to Tokai. Woogers - talk 23:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok then. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:56, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh noes, its the NGE! Hey guys, the current course of events has gotten quite interesting but in the interest of world peace and prosperity shall we try and find an interesting way of calming it down so the DNP doesn't say "&$£* it were going Jingoism"? Also please remember what I write and what I think are 2 very different things, don't want anyone getting the wrong idea (happened once or twice before). Kunarian 00:01, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :I pride myself as being one of the only ones on this Wikia (maybe the entire INTERNET) who keeps IC IC, and OOC OOC. Don't worry, I'm not gonna mix. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 00:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Good Good! DMZ sounds good but other peeps I'm sure are gunna react differently. Kunarian 00:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) June 3 Who authorized: *The use of UN troops to mediate this so-called "civil war"? *A DMZ seperating a state into two? The unilateral actions of the New Germanic Empire does not mean that the Libyan Republic is two seperate states. The Libyan Republic is the sole government of Libya. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:06, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I Feel a FW Korea com in up! :D YAY TEnSIONS!!!!! The NGE and UFSA were the main intervieners and so established the two nations. And the fact that one third of the country doe support the Senussi and most of them joined the civil war when it happened against Gadaffi, the Kingdom is in a good position with a lot more national unity. Kunarian 00:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC) The buffer zone will not happen. I promise you this. The republican rebels have fought a hard campaign for the Libyan Republic, and it will not end this way, if the New Germanic Empire need be crushed from the outside in, so be it. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:18, June 2, 2011 (UTC) The NGE will probrably win in a European or Mediterranean based campaign or at the very least draw. Remember both sides have fought hard for what they believe in and on the same side at one point, however the Republics leadership won't be as strong as the Kingdoms seeming as a sizeable amount of its .leaders were captured by the NGE and the NGE also is the closest nation, giving it even more power over the area, I work on a free war based policy (the NGE can have war declared on it at any point, action cannot happen until I have confirmed I understand the situation). Theres a good reason the NGE did this, although the DNPs good reasons may not be justifiable by others standards. To summarise lets look over the situation first before jumping into war. Kunarian 00:25, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Not a word was said about war. The EAF armed forces aren't equipped for military-to-military combat. There are other ways to destroy a country. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ME WANT USE BIG WEAPON that creates much energy and destroys lots a shit. Pweeeeeeeeeease? I only will destroy a few cities, in the kingdom of course. I am supposed to be the extremist nation after all. It very fun :3`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯;::;(ᵒᴥᵒ﻿ ) NYAN 00:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) LOL! what happened to your reforms minecraftian? :D Also inside out destruction is hard too but it will be interesting to see what happens, for the moment lets keep playing and see if anything that changes the situation for the worst? Also damm! my NGE satellite system was gunna go up next month! Kunarian 00:36, June 2, 2011 (UTC)